matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hover Cars
The Electromagnetically Elevated Omni-Directional Vehicles, more commonly known as''' Hover Cars', are flight-capable vehicles shaped like cars used in the near future. History Origin The first prototype hover car was created by Wilfred P. Wilmington some time during the 21st century, who designated it the electromagnetically elevated omni-directional vehicle, while the rest of the world would simply call it the hover car. Because the magneto drives that kept the vehicle afloat would never cease unless the Earth's core stopped spinning, the potential for this vehicle was near-limitless. However rather than patent or sell the schematics behind the magneto drives (even in spite of a U.S. delegation arranged by the President asking him not to do so) Wilmington gave his technology to the whole world. The Hover Car Industry Booms Car production companies such as Ford, BMW, Renault and Porsche were quick to adapt and design standard vehicles thanks to Wilmington's prototype and technology, and soon the first civilian hover car was produced. Due to their expertise in aviation vehicles, aeroplane production companies Boeing, Lockheed-Martin and Airbus also began creating hover cars, among other vehicle types. As hover cars didn't require petrol/gasoline for fuel, countries who possessed oil such as Saudi Arabia found themselves out of business with their usual contractors like the United States. Freed from huge greenhouse gas emissions, the entire world reveled in hover technology, with decreased duration in travelling distances proving one of the greatest benefits. As well as hover cars, other vehicle types were updated with hover technology, such as helicopters, planes and ships, while smaller scale vehicles like scooters and motorcycles also took on the technology, but none became quite as necessary as the hover car. The Racing Era Within years of the first hover car's creation, the sport of hover car racing became a huge hit around the world, and from there hover cars truly became infamous. Attributes Magneto Drives Every hover car is equipped with a set of six magneto drives in order to achieve flight. Without them, it simply wouldn't function. While a standard hover car could potentially use the same set of drives for a few days before becoming worn out, a race car can exhaust a single set within minutes due to the extreme conditions occuring in a race. Flight Capabilities As a result of posessing magneto drives, hover cars can (obviously) fly. However, because of a lack of surface traction in which to move, all hover cars require thrusters on the back in order to achieve forward momentum, and in order to brake, a smaller set of thruster are laid on the bottom in the opposite direction. It is never stated how high a hover car can go (or any other vehicle with hover technology), though due to a magneto drive's working conjunction with the earth's core's rotation, it is theorically possible that they could reach the stratosphere. Speed Hover cars are capable of reaching speeds that the average land-based car could not, easily up to a few hundred km/h. While the maximum speed for a civilian hover car has not been mentioned, it is stated that a drive between L.A. and New York would only take 90 minutes (rather than the average 42 hours in a standard car); so while a standard aeroplane's flight speed of 800 km/h would make the journey in about five hours, it could therefore be assumed that a civilian hover car could reach over Mach 1. However this could be an exageration, as, though it is potentially possible, a race car would be more likely to reach speeds over Mach 1, yet the highest speed mentioned is no more than 850 km/h. Reinforced Cockpit Due to the extreme speeds race cars fly at, all hover cars posses a heavily reinforced cockpit that can withstand a lot of damage should the car crash. Of course, this is not full-proof, nor intended to be a primary safety measure, as the cockpit also contains ejection seats for the driver and navigator too use, and so the reinforced cockpit is a back-up precaution should they fail to eject in time. Known Hover Cars Types *The H-1 (Wilmington's Prototype Hover Car) *Airbus *BMW *Boeing **Boeing Evercharge-III (Pied Piper) **Boeing Hyper-Drive *Ferrari **Ferrari F-3000 (Argonaut II) *Ford **Model-T/H Ford *Formula-1 **Argonaut'' *General Motors *Lockheed-Martin **''La Bomba'' **Lockheed-Martin ProRacer-5 (Speed Razor, Devil's Chariot) *Porsche *Renault **Renault Tricolore-VII (Marseilles Falcon) **Renault X-700 **''Vizir'' *USAF Racing *Yamaha Trivia . Category:Aircraft Category:Hover Car Racer Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Hover Cars